Legacy's Diva Or His girl?
by Psycho-Barbie16
Summary: She was supposed to only be Legacy's Diva. But what happens when an On-screen romance turns into a real-life affair. Rihanna can't help herself when she's around him and neither can he when he's around her, but. He's Married.


Rihanna Johnson and Cody Rhodes were getting ready to film a backstage segment with Manu and Sim Snuka. Rihanna was sat on top of one of the equipment carts while Cody stood in front of her and they were 'talking', like their scripts said.

"Did you see all the snow out there? I mean it's like a blizzard, like-" Rihanna said to him.

"I hate the snow don't even understand why we're in Iowa." Cody said.

"What'd you mean-" Rihanna was cut off because Manu and Snuka had made their appearance for the storyline.

"Well that was pretty last week. Very nice. So you two are in and we're out?" Snuka said to them angrily. "You two go and you join Randy Orton without us?"

"What did you expect us to do? I mean, we had our opportunity and we took the most of it." Cody said to them.

"Why are the two of you even taking this so personally?" Rihanna asked them. "Look, if either of you would've been in our shoes. You would've done the same thing".

"Listen. We're giving the two of you fair warning. We're coming after Orton tonight. So either you're with us, or against us. Think about it." Manu said.

"And while you thinking about that, just know that we brought a little back-up tonight. Someone who feels the exact same way we do. Second generation, just like us." Snuka slapped Cody on the chest. "Think about that."

"Back-up?" Rihanna said confused as they walked away looking at Cody.

"I don't know. Second generation?" Rihanna shrugged and they talked a bit more before the camera man called cut on their segment and left.

* * *

Rihanna Johnson is a third generation WWE superstar, the daughter of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson and the grand-daughter of 'Rocky' Johnson.

Known for constantly re-inventing herself Rihanna is arguably one of the greatest Divas ever as well as one of the most controversial. Rihanna began her career in early 2002 at the age of twenty as a face engaging in a year-long feud with Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson and coming out as The Rock's daughter in 2003 during his 'retirement' speech saying that he was passing the torch onto his daughter as the new face of the company. Resulting in Rihanna turning heel for the first time and starting a feud with Trish Stratus.

The feud lasted half the year before ending when Rihanna won the Women's Championship form Trish resulting in her first ever Championship reign and her turning face again.

As the years past Rihanna engaged in feuds with Divas like, Victoria, Jacqueline, Jazz, Lita, Mickie James and Ivory. Resulting in her holding the WWE Women's Championship six times. She played comedic roles in the ring much like her father's as well as very serious and sometimes psychopathic and sadistic ones whenever the company saw fit.

Rihanna could be seen as something of a pioneer for the Divas division setting an example for other divas to look up too. Rihanna always prided herself as being one of the best even before she was, saying that "She coined the term 'Diva'." Which she very well might have considering her in-ring ability as well as her Championship reigns.

Currently Rihanna is involved in a storyline with Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, that was going to conclude tonight as them becoming Legacy, a stable of second and third generation superstars believed to be superior to everyone else in the WWE as well as setting forth the future of the WWE. Also a possible future love angle for Rihanna and Randy Orton seeing as the two we're so alike in the ring.

Rihanna was born in Hayward, California just like her father. But grew up in Bridgetown, Barbados where she lived until she was seventeen years old, then moved to Miami to live with her father and start training to become a wrestler.

Rihanna's entrance music: 'Diva' by Beyoncé.

Rihanna's signature moves:  
Rock Bottom (Adopted from her father)  
Sharpshooter (Adopted from her father)  
People's Elbow (On rare occasion, adopted from her father)

G4L (Roundhouse Kick to the head)  
Tornado DDT

In-ring Nicknames:  
"The People's Diva"  
"The Great One's Daughter"  
"Lady Viper"  
"The Gangster For Life"

* * *

Rihanna and Cody were in the locker rooms preparing to accompany Randy Orton to his match as well as Legacy's debut. A technical producer came and told them it was time to make their way to the gorilla position and they did, seeing Kane stepping through the curtains along with his creepy music.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me _

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy's music hit and the three walked out slowly, with Randy glancing back and forth between the ring and Cody and Rihanna and the two of them looking back up the ramp, wondering when Snuka and Manu were going to 'attack'.

During the beginning of the match while Randy had the slight upper hand Rihanna kept a smile on her face but it turned to flinch's every time Kane would hit him. When Randy got tossed to the outside by a clothesline from Kane Rihanna and Cody went to check on him, only to run back over to the other side of the ring when Kane came out.

Kane tossed Randy back into the ring and stared down Randy and Cody silently telling them not to get involved and as he climbed back into the ring he was met with a DDT by Randy.

Cody and Rihanna stood in front of the announce table showing their support for Randy while Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler talk about the earlier events of that night.

"Come on Randy." Rihanna said when Kane had gained the advantage back.

"Get up. Come on."

Randy got Kane with a dropkick in his ribcage then got a three count despite Kane's shoulder getting up. While Randy was celebrating in the ring Manu and Snuka came from backstage and were at the top of the ramp.

"Randy. You're gonna' wanna' listen to what we have to say." Manu said. "Cody, Rihanna, we told you. We told you tonight we were coming after Orton. So are you two with us, or against us."

Randy looked at Cody and Rihanna and they both shook their heads. "We told you we were bringing back-up. Here he is." Snuka said them then the theme 'Priceless' began playing and Ted Dibiase walked out. The three of them walked down to and surrounded the ring then climbing in it surrounding Randy.

Rihanna and Cody crawled into the ring a few moments later still making their decision then staring at Randy Orton.

Everyone stood ready to attack Randy Orton then Rihanna turned and grabbed Snuka and slapping him hard across the face before Randy took him down and Ted and Cody went on Manu. Rihanna got her kicks in on them both but stayed out for the most part rather yelling instructions to the three men.

Rihanna pulled Cody to the side.

"Which one do you want?"

"That one." He pointed at Snuka.

Rihanna pushed Ted off Snuka. "Watch him." She said pointing to Manu. "Get on him." Ted did as told and Rihanna instructed Randy to raised up Snuka and hand him over to Cody who delivered Cross-roads on him.

Randy then grabbed Manu by his hair and lifted him tossing him to Ted who then planted him with Dream-street.

The three stood staring at the carnage in the ring before beginning to exit Randy first, then Ted and Cody held the ropes open for Rihanna then he exited. Randy lifted Rihanna down off the apron and they all slowly walked back up the ramp. When they got to the top of the stage they lifted each other's hands in victory staring down at the destruction they left in the ring.

* * *

"Now that is what I'm talking about." Randy said to them as they were backstage filming another segment as the newly formed Legacy. Rihanna stood between Randy and Ted and Cody was on the other side of Ted.

"Thanks for tipping us off man. Thank you." Cody said to Ted slapping him on the chest.

"Ted I'm glad that you put your personal feelings aside." Randy told him. "And you know that when I kicked you in the head. I was only trying to knock some sense into you. Now listen tonight you proved, the three of you proved that you wanna' be part of this Legacy. Congratulations." Randy said shaking their hands.

"Now boys, the past is the past." Rihanna said. "Now it time to look to the future. And in the near future is the Royal Rumble, which the three of you are already entered in. So?" Rihanna said looking at them.

"That's right Rihanna, we are. And as you all know, there can only be one winner." Randy told them and Ted and Cody nodded understanding this.

The camera man called cuts and they left.

"Rihanna you wanna' ride to the hotel?" Cody asked as they we're getting ready to leave the arena.

"Uhm no. There is way too much testosterone around you three. I need to be around some girls. I'll catch a ride with one of the divas."

Cody laughed. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Cody, Ted and Randy went to the parking lot while Rihanna went to the Diva's locker room and met up with one of her best friends Mickie James and they went back to the hotel together.


End file.
